


You Are My Sunshine

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Bleed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Men Crying, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 10





	You Are My Sunshine

It had been minutes since Seth called the guy, informing them of Roman's location. He held Roman close to him as they sat in complete silence. Seth didn't say anything, only running his fingers through Roman's hair, his mask long discarded along with Seth who tossed his own mask to the side. Roman could hear Seth's heart rate quicken by the second, even though Seth was trying to act as if he's not freaking out.

He held his stomach, his breath labored and he only felt cold, it was spring but he was freezing cold. He shivered, Seth held him tighter, his jacket soft and warm. "It's too quiet." He commented.

"What if they find us before the guys?" He asked. 

"I made sure they were all dead." Seth claimed. 

Roman felt his eyelids droop as he tried to stay awake. Seth lets out a shaky breath, unsure if it's safe to move him. He looks down, seeing Roman's jacket stained with blood as he applied pressure, being quiet. Seth blinked back the tears, trying to calm down. He couldn't afford to freak out.

He sat down completely, wrapping his arms tighter around Roman. "Everything's going to be okay." He admitted, more to himself rather than Roman. He knew Roman wasn't freaking out, but no matter how many times the older man gets hurt, Seth couldn't find himself relaxing. He took a deep breath. 

He looks back down at Roman, his skin was paler than usual and he was staring at his jacket. "Stay awake." He said, his fingers tracing through Roman's hair. 

_"_ _You are my sunshine_. _"_

Roman starts singing. Seth froze for a moment, listening to the strain in Roman's voice. "Where are they?" He asked. 

_"_ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ … 

_You make me happy when skies are gray_. _"_

"You're not helping Rome." 

"Sing along then Seth." He responded. He continues to sing, ignoring the pain in his stomach or the fact that he was growing tired by the second. 

Seth was rocking back and forth, his hand now resting on Roman's hand as they both applied pressure to the wound. He glanced over at the door. "Where are they?" He whispered.

"Keep singing." The older man said barely above a whisper. His voice was growing fainter. He had closed his eyes for a moment.

The brunette shook him. "Stay awake!" He ordered. "Stay awake and stop talking." 

"Then sing." Roman responded staring at Seth.

He stares back before sighing.

_"_ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ … 

_Please don't take my sunshine away_."

Seth continued to rock back and forth, focusing on listening for the guys. He looks down at Roman who was staring at the ceiling.

_"_ _Please don't take my sunshine away_ … 

_I'_ _ll always love you and make you happy._

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another_ …"

Seth took a gulp.

_"_ _You'll regret it all someday._ _"_

He sang, his voice was already shaking.

Roman was focusing on Seth's voice, how heavy it was. He felt Seth holding him, but he couldn't stop the relaxation.

He felt peace, Seth here with him.

The years of turmoil.

Fighting.

Seeing others dying.

And laughing it off like there's nothing wrong.

Rushing together all at once. It was overwhelming but welcoming. He continued staring at Seth, seeing the broken yet warm brown eyes that looked soft like fresh dirt in a garden. He didn't want to leave Seth all on his lonesome, but he was too far gone to be brought back. He lifted up a hand, though covered in blood, he rests it on Seth's face. 

"Rome, come on, just listen to me." Seth spoke, his voice was faint. He held his hand, shaking his head. He held Roman close, resting his head on Roman's, as he rubs his back. He continued to rock back and forth. He closed his eyes, feeling more tears and his body shook.

_"_ _You are my sunshine, my_ _only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._ _"_

He cried out.

" _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._ _"_

He lifted his head, looking down at Roman.

He lets out a choked sob.

_"_ _Please don't take my sunshine away._ _"_

He repeated.

**_"_ ** _**Please, don't take my sunshine away.** _ **_"_ **

He rests a hand on Roman's face. "Please, Rome… Stay with me." He begged.

"Stay awake."

He looks back at the door, he looks back at Roman, his skin cold.

"Roman..." He whispered. He was already gone, his eyes were glazed over, he had died. His hand was coated, at his side.

He was gone, never to laugh again with him.

Never to go on a tangent about his love of fighting, or hugging him.

The days, looking into each other's eyes before doing something entirely dangerous and crazy.

Gone.

Never coming back. 

Seth lets out a sob, holding in a scream, closing his eyes. He took deep breaths, calming down but he couldn't. He held onto Roman, praying that the nightmare end, but he had to face the harsh reality.

He was too late.

Now, he has to live with the loss. 

He was rocking back and forth, his eyes wide but distant as he kept singing, holding Roman close to him. 

Roman's head, in the crook of his neck.

_"_ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ _"_

He sang slowly.

He didn't even budge, holding tight onto Roman. He continued to rock, not noticing a light casting his shadow on the wall or the fact that blood was everywhere.


End file.
